moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loud House The Movie
Loud House The Movie is an American hand-drawn animated feature comedy-drama film produced by Nickelodeon Movies & Regency Enterprises and it was distributed by Paramount Pictures and outside of america by 20th Century Fox, hence Regency's involvement. It is based on the Nickelodeon television series, The Loud House and was directed by show creator, Chris Savino. The film starred the series cast of Collin Dean, Grey Griffin, Catherine Taber, Liliana Mumy, Jessica DiCicco, Cristina Pucelli, Nika Futterman and Lara Jill Miller. While it does have the same charm and humor as the show, it has a little dark tone and is more action-packed. It will be released on May 20th, 2022, and is Rated PG For Some Mild Rude Humor, Thematic Elements, Peril & Action. Production Production started when Nickelodeon and Paramount approached to bob for a film based on the series. and Savino was at first, against the idea of producing a film for the show. However, later he stated, "I love these characters, and when I do this, I feel like the Loud family is part of my very own. When coming up with ideas to produce this film, I didn't want this to be a big adventure film with the Louds, but wanted this to be more about what the show was all about, and expand on the situations and past involved with these characters. I wanted to produce the film this way to show that this house of siblings was more than just stereotypes." The first trailer was released on April 11th, 2022. Plot Shortly before the film starts, It shows Rita Loud & Lynn Sr. getting married in 1996, and they move into an apartment in Royal Woods, Michigan. Then 2 years later, they are at the hospital giving birth to Lori Loud, then they take her home to their apartment the next day. Later that night, they go on a date as they meet a man named Maximus Vice who got a crush on Rita, and once they got back to their apartment, Maximus breaks in and tries to kill Lynn Sr. but Maximus gets knocked out by Rita. Though they didn't know it was him, escapes when they call the police, not before injecting Rita with a strange serum. As soon as Maximus escapes from the apartment, the police show up, arresting him. Then the film officially starts with the opening credits. Then 17 years later, Lincoln wakes up & notices the audience. He introduces himself and talks about his sisters. He goes into Lisa & Lily's room, and he notices Lisa's experiment is about to explode. He tries to run but the explosion is so powerful it blows him out of the house & into the garage & lands on his girly bike. The bike go into the city fast. He tries to avoid people & accidentally destroys some stores, Flip's Food & Fuel & a few houses including the Tetherby residence. He goes through the sewage plant & Grand Ventures State Park. No one gets hurt though. Then Lincoln goes up the old geyser and he then lands on a trampoline and then bounces right into Mr. Grouse's yard, and the bike breaks. Then Mr. Grouse comes out and grabs Lincoln & says, "My yard my property," to no one in the Loud's backyard. And Lincoln gets thrown under the stairs with all the other stuff Mr. Grouse took from the Loud's that ended up in his yard. The sisters have been asking where he's been, even Lisa. Then we go back to Lincoln sitting in a pile of stuff from him and his sisters that landed in Mr. Grouse's yard with nothing to do. Then he finds an Ace Savy comic in the pile, but its torn up. Then Mr. Grouse calls Lynn Sr. & tells him that Lincoln was in his yard. Then Lynn Sr. goes and picks him up. When they got back to the Loud House the news comes on about what Lincoln did and then he gets grounded. Then he goes to school and everybody he walks by are saying he caused a rampage destroying the city. He sits down in his class and his friend, Clyde asks how it all happened. He says he went into Lisa's room and she was working on an explosive experiment and it exploded and he landed on the girly bike and it took off fast. And Mrs. Johnson gives him a 30 chapter book he has to write a report on finished in one night. Then he goes home and goes to bed. And then the next day he goes to school and turns in his book report and he gets a C-. Meanwhile in the city, Maximus, having gotten a job as an government agent, arrives to Royal Woods, because of the incident. Then Lincoln comes home and his sisters say that they heard that the destroyer must be killed. Lincoln turns the channel saying: "The news is not that interesting. I hear 90 percent of the news stories they tell aren't true!" He turns the channel to Arrgh!!! Then there is a knock on the door. And it's Clyde, Lincoln says he can't hang out with him because he is grounded for the rampage. Then Maximus Vice kicks him out of the way and he wants to ask some questions to Rita & Lynn Sr. When Lincoln & his sisters explain that they're their kids, Maximus is shocked, but manages to calm himself down & lies to them that he's a friend of theirs. Before he leaves, he secretly sabotages Lisa's experiment. When Lincoln & his sisters ask about Maximus to their parents, they say he was an old friend. They then tell them the truth that they were supposed to have only 3 kids, which leaves them shocked & speechless, causing all of them, except Lily, to scream. Afterwards, Lynn says to Rita "I knew they weren't going to take well, especially since they just found out about him." They then carry their unconscious bodies to bed. Later at Maximus' secret lair, he comes up with a plan to kidnap the Loud children. He gathers up a team of allies to help him out. Early the next morning, Maximus and his allies sneak to the Loud house to kidnap Lincoln & his sisters, they sneak to the backyard. And one of Vice's allies trips on a toy car and lands in Mr. Grouse's yard. And Mr. Grouse comes out and grabs him and says "my yard my property" to Maximus Vice. Maximus' allies get into their positions, and Maximus sneaks through the back door. And he sees Charles The Dog & Cliff The Cat sleeping. So he tries to be as quiet as he can. And he hears everyone snoring. And one of his allies come in, and Maximus tells him to get out. Then Maximus goes to get a drink out of the fridge, and Lincoln wakes up. Then Maximus hears Lincoln's footsteps, and then Maximus hides under the table so he doesn't get seen, but Lincoln goes into the bathroom to take a shower. So then Maximus sneaks upstairs to capture Lincoln's sisters before he comes out. Then Lincoln comes out since he forgot something, and Maximus hides downstairs. Then Lincoln goes back into the bathroom. and then Maximus goes back upstairs. Then Maximus calls some of his allies to come in. And then they all meet him upstairs. and they all seprate into different rooms. one of his allies goes into Lori & Leni's room. and Lori's phone rings, and she wakes up, and Maximus hides. And then some of the allies come out with some of Lincoln's sisters. and then Lincoln comes out of the bathroom and spots Maximus and his allies. And Maximus tells his allies to get Lincoln, and Lincoln tries to escape, and the sisters the allies didn't get hear all of it. and Lynn Jr. asks whats happening. and then she gets captured. and Lincoln runs away from the allies. and some of his captured sisters escape. and the allies chase Lincoln and his sisters around. And Rita & Lynn Sr. hear all of it and they wake up. and they see all of Vice's allies and they run back into their room. and Lincoln dashes into the bathroom and hides under the sink. and one of the allies comes in and destroys the sink with a bat. and water comes out of the pipes and all the drains pipes break and water comes out and floods their house. and it starts to fall apart. and Lisa is working on an experiment that suddenly goes wrong and their house gets destroyed. With just the garage remaining. And then Mr. Grouse looks out the window and says, "Nice destruction Louds." and the Loud family is sad and looks at the destruction of their house. And Lynn Sr. starts to cry. And Rita says they'll have to go live with Pop-Pop until their house gets rebuilt. But Maximus Vice repossesses the lot of their house. and then the next day at the retirement home Pop-Pop lives, Lincoln & his parents and sisters have seprate rooms. Lincoln is watching the news about his house being destroyed. And Lincoln looks at a picture of him and his sisters and thinks how hard it is in their family. And then Clyde comes to the retirement home. And he said he heard about the Loud house being destroyed. And Lincoln and his sisters go to school. 10 Hours Later, they all get back and they've missed curfue and Sue kicks them out. And then they have to go live with Aunt Ruth. And Maximus Vice finds out and he and his allies sneak their early in the morning to kidnap Lincoln & his sisters. And they do it successfully and Rita & Lynn hear them screaming after they are captured. But Maximus gets away. Then Rita & Lynn Sr. come up with a plan to save their children, and Aunt Ruth wants to go with them but Lynn doesn't let her. At Maximus' lair, they loud children tell Maximus to let them go but he says no, one of his allies says for him to do it to but Maximus refuses. And then one of his allies tells him that Rita & Lynn Sr. are on their way. And Maximus doesn't want them to find them. And Maximus comes up with an idea to send Lincoln & his sisters to the genderbent Royal Woods. And Lincoln & his sisters get sucked through the portal. And Lincoln comes out of the portal and is in his bedroom. And he notices that his Linka. And then her sisters notice their the boy verisions of them. And then they get called for school. And they all get in Vanzilla and they think of a plan to get back to the normal world. Back in the normal world, Rita & Lynn Sr. arrive at Maximus' lair, and they get captured too. And they ask where their kids are. And Maximus says he fried them. And Rita & Lynn are shocked. And back in the genderbent Royal Woods, Linka & her brothers get home from school. And Lars writes a new poem about different dimensions. And then Levi has made a thing that can travel to different dimensions like in "One Of The Boys", and then they head back to the normal world, when they get back they are in Maximus' lair, and then they rescue their parents and then Maximus captures Lincoln, and Maximus' plans to burn up Lincoln, then his sisters and Rita & Lynn Sr., and Clyde and his parents come as well to save him. And Maximus' allies try to stop them. The Loud Family, and the McBrides work together to defeat the allies and save Lincoln, After they defeat the allies they turn off the burning machine and destroy it and rescue Lincoln, and then Maximus Vice was defeated by a sword, and his allies started to be nice to them and then he says to the Loud Family that he and his allies will rebuild their house, and then their house is rebuilt to the way it used to be. And then Mr. Grouse says, "Nice new home Louds". And then it shows Lincoln & his sisters doing their hobbies, and then Clyde comes over and says its good to see their house is back, and then Lincoln says to the audience, "Well, everything didn't go out very well, but, its good to have our house back together again and, well, I hope you enjoyed the movie. And i hope you enjoyed watching the show as much as we did. We'll see you again soon, everybody. Until then, we'll leave you with this." And when the credits start, Lincoln puts on a tuxedo and top hat and shades and other fancy stuff, and so do his sisters, and they all go out on the streets and sing We Are from Ice Age 4. And when the song ends, they throw off their shades and started to bounce high in the air by using a trampoline with a big "Wahoo!" The credits continued rolling and a soft and cuddly ballad performed by Celine Dion starts playing. After that, we hear Lynn Jr. saying, "Don't worry, guys! The credits are not finished rolling! We'll see you when they are done." We hear another nice ballad which is performed by Mariah Carey and after that, we hear Luna and Lynn Jr. saying, "Incoming!" The Loud siblings say, "Woo-hoo!" and started to drop down to the ground with a thud. They all laugh and Luan says, "Nice stunt! I guess the film had its ups and downs" They laugh so loudly. And after that, Lynn Jr. said, "Hope you enjoyed our movie, and we can't wait to see all of you again soon." Luna said, "Rock on, dudes! See you next time." The 10 siblings started to cheer once more and while they're were doing it, Lily pressed the green button causing the Louds to bounce high in the air again. After that, we hear Maximus Vice sadly saying, "That's all, folks!" The still Paramount logo was shown afterwards, and the movie ends. Home Media Loud House The Movie was released on Digital HD on March 20th, 2018, and on DVD & Blu-ray on April, 10th, 2018. Category:The Loud House